


Way too Short

by Yurika



Series: maidrinweek [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika/pseuds/Yurika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes works gives you a headache and sometimes cold legs?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“S-Sir. Could y-you… Uhm… Step back?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way too Short

**Author's Note:**

> day 3: future fish

Rin was glancing around. He was in a brightly lit room with a high ceiling and many valuable looking furniture. Under the sole of his shoes was a red expensive carpet. His eyes travelled to the window. It was big and the wooden frame had a dark colour-it had to be ebony. The whole room was maybe worth millions and just one of those furniture even worth the double his salary, maybe even more.

A sigh escaped his lips as he carefully wiped over the table in front of him. His heels were itching inside of those high heeled shoes and the straps of his dress were more than in his way while he wiped the table. He gritted his teeth as he bent over to reach the middle of said object.

Why on earth had he been the one to play the bait for this perverted old geezer? Someone else would've surly been a far better choice but in the end everyone in his team had decided that it'd be him. After wiping the table clean Rin walked over to one of the commodes and began to dust there. It was a relief that that old fart wasn't around that much when Rin had his turn at 'work'. He couldn't stand that man's stares.

He was a police officer for fucks sake and this surly was the most embarrassing undercover assignment he ever got. Sousuke was probably laughing his ass off at the police station about how he looked like. Why was he so unlucky when it came to jobs like this. He straightened up and wiped shortly over his forehead. It sure was a hard job to clean all day long in a dress which was far too tight and way too short.

His hands straightened shortly the maid dress he had to wear and he tried his best to pull the dress a little down as to prevent his pants from being visible. That old man had wanted him to wear some girls underwear under his dress. But luckily he didn't check because like hell Rin would wear such frilly stuff under an humiliating dress. That would be way more humiliating for his already somehow cracked pride. Rin grumbled shortly to himself when he suddenly saw from the corner of his eyes that someone entered the room.

"You look lovely." That man was probably having way too many dirty thoughts while saying those words to Rin and looking him straight in the eyes.

Rin felt like vomiting in the man's face. That look was more than disgusting and he asked himself how those other men endured those stares and sometimes even assaults by this man. Rin had tried to prevent as many as he could as long as he was there but who would try to get him out of his misery when this man tried to do stupid thing? Though if he thought about it, he didn't need any help, he could take that man down even if his hands were cuffed. Rin straightened his posture and cleared his throat as the man neared him.

"You aren't the talkative type, huh?"

Rin really wanted to spit him in the face but he was undercover, he had to fake some respect or fear or whatever trowards this disgusting creature.

"No, sir." He answered and averted his eyes as to seem like he shied away from his gaze.

"Good." Was what the man said before he was so near that Rin could scent that old man smell. He cringed inwardly and took a polite step back as to bring some distance between this man and himself.

"S-Sir. Could y-you... Uhm... Step back?" Good, stuttering was good. It seemed like he was an easy prey for that man. Shy, unguarded and weak. Though Rin was obviously none of that.

"Don't be shy." That was the last thing the man said before suddenly the door was kicked down and a troop of police man stumped inside.

"Put your hands somewhere, where we can see them." An authoritarian voice thundered through the room.

Rin could clearly see the shock in the man's face as he stepped away from Rin and put his arms over his head. There was a grin on Rin's face when he saw Sousuke entering the room.

"Finally." Rin muttered before he took off his stupid hairband. "I've had enough of this charade, and also please don't humiliate those men who work here. They are decent people who needed that extra money. That's all I got to know about them, and also information about where the man hides his stuff." His gaze bore into the one of Sousuke.

"You should get an award for acting. Seriously how did you manage to sound so shy and clumsy?" Souske began to laugh as he looked towards Rin.

The teen's cheeks reddened a tiny little bit before he glared up to Sousuke.

"Shut up. You were the one to suggest me anyway. I won't speak to you outside of work anymore. Go drink your coffee with someone else whilst having a break." After that Rin stomped off. He really wanted to change into normal clothes. Even after he had pushed his way out of the room he could still hear the loud laugh of Sousuke in his back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is reeaally short and I really feel uncomfortable posting it as it is so short but anyway have this mess of a work because I don't know what this is anymore


End file.
